Talk:Naselni Jazzeek
Hahah :P This is how I like to see it! :D Good work Bucu! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : :P Bucurestean 15:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hhahahaha > --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Are those horns on the radio? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Horns? :P Yeah, Hurbanoft 1 and Hudobni Oshenna ;) Bucurestean 15:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: :O Very naselni indeed... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Hehe thu know that ;) Bucurestean 15:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hej, a know all :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Great Job, You inspired me to make this...M.A.V.Marcus Villanova 20:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) label would Naselni Jazzeek like to sign with Label Records HORTON11 16:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :They're already signed in at Orbaloft Productions, which is especially for Oceana artists. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Album Shouldn't their album be out by now, Oos? HORTON11: • 17:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it came out in May 2010, but Bucu never created a page for it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe it's time for them to release another albim. 13:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Perhaps they will, after the Songsoftagoun. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I created the page (see Nadasha). 77topaz (talk) 23:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Recording Oos, you're pretty musical, right? Can we make some recordings? I want to hear some people rapping in Oceana. :P --Semyon 14:03, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I actually went ahead and wrote a bassline and a melody we can use for a chorus. I'm seriously enthusiastic about this, I think a musical project would be awesome. :P --Semyon 18:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I am able to make recordings indeed :o So.. How we (as in other people) gonna know what the bassline and melody are? :P --OuWTB 20:05, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::We can make a shared Google Drive folder, that'll be the easiest way. @recordability: did you get a new microphone? :P --Semyon 20:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::If you know how to make it :o @recordability: no, it turns out that if I use the Windows 98 recording program it works pretty well. But I can't play anything when my microphone is plugged in, because there is no sound then... :P --OuWTB 11:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I do and the link will appear shortly. :o @recordability: Aw, I hoped you had a fancy new microphone. :( I'm sure my recordings will suck even more than yours though. I only have the mic built into my laptop (which is prone to overheating, so the fans often go crazy). I also need to wait for a moment when I'm alone in the house. :P --Semyon 11:43, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :o @recordability: Hahaha, no, a friend of mine has a studio microphone, but I have the same problem as you. Gotta wait for some "alone time". Though I must admit that I could theoretically go to the attic, but there is no internet there, so that would require me to be working on two computers at the same time :P --OuWTB 11:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::OK. I made the folder. @recordability: "Don't worry, I can explain everything..." :P --Semyon 12:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, how did you make those? :P @recordability: hahahahah. It's bad enough that they know I'm still active on this site :P --OuWTB 14:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Bass + melody I made using a website called Noteflight, drum loop is from a website called Sampleswap @recordability: The idea of rapping in a Slavic creole makes me giggle every time I think about it. :P @people: Haha, I think I've only mentioned Wikination to 4 people IRL, one of whom even created an account before Kun scared him off. --Semyon 15:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: :o @recordability: Hahaha, maybe it sounds very good :o @people: Yeah, I generally do not talk about Wikination. My family just happens to know it as I used to spend entire days on the wikinational sites :P --OuWTB 18:00, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Lyrics I want to start writing some lyrics for Ofurchunet Zosnul o' un Shen. Some ideas in English, I've not bothered with rhyme and meter 'cause it needs to be translated. Since a child her life seemed perfect Never lacked a friend and lived like a queen Never saw hunger and never knew pain Never had to struggle and fight for breath Money to spend and time to waste Lived in a house as beautiful as she was Everyone loved her and she even deserved it But her friends were jealous behind her back We need at least one more verse, and possibly two. Also they could be longer. It could be helpful to locate words in Oceana that rhyme and then build up the verse round them. heeden / needen: 'No one thought such wealth was necessary / The priest preached that to be so rich was heathen' Attempt at translation Yeah, this is gonna be bad. : P Od tshidehood shine bife leeketh perfekt Shine kerrekter net no defekt Like un krallowna, priatels allways mat Payn na efa knew, na efa meeteth chlats Na efa museth boyavat, na efa fight fo dah Allways coin shokolah, na efa eni prah Coin feag de speane, coin time de rastrat Tsho efa did, zarutshiteth de talovat. It's not bad at all! Reminds me of some of my Dutch lyrics. HORTON11: • 17:14, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hah, the actual Oshenna version is terrible. :P 'Always lots of chocolate, never any dust.' --Semyon 17:28, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Your Oshenna grammar sucks though :P "tshidehood shine" sounds strange as the "she" has not yet been introduce, but I guess it is acceptable under poetic freedom :P "seem" is rarely used; "leeketh" is better. "have" is one of those verbs with an irregular negative > "nef no" (past: "net no"). My suggestion would thus be: "Od tshidehood shine bife leeketh perfekt / Shine kerrekter net no defekt" :o --OuWTB 17:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Well you don't speak any Oceana, so it's understandable. I know some very basic Dutch and my lyrics still suck. HORTON11: • 17:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::@Horton: Grammatically they are rather well-constructed though :o But yeah, there is no real Oshenna grammar written on one place, so it's nearly impossible to get it right :P --OuWTB 17:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::I actually think I would do better with Dutch than Oshenna. --Semyon 17:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I don't believe there is anyone on the world with a better Oshenna grammar than Dutch grammar :P --OuWTB 17:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe there's someone really obsessed with this website but who's never made an account, who's taught themselves fluent Oshenna. :o @lyrics: can you betterfy them, if they're not beyond redemption, and maybe even write some more? :P You don't have to though, I don't seek to waste anyone's time on my stupid projects but my own. --Semyon 18:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Maybe you're right. We gotta meet this guy though :o @lyrics: I will soon :o --OuWTB 19:17, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Rupert, you want to introduce yourself? :o --Semyon 21:28, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe he uses the Wikia skin. I tend to be unable to find talk pages while using the Wikia skin :o --OuWTB 10:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Haj! Am Ånfi. A speak that Narasha Oshenna ratane :P Ånfi (talk) 14:47, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Ale iese Narasha 'Oshenna, na Narasha Oshenna :o --OuWTB 18:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Iese mine dijålekt :P Ånfi (talk) 14:57, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Release You guys still planning on releasing more music for Naselni Jazzeek. You should consider 1 or 2 English-language songs (and I could try and help with the lyrics). I'm working with Traspes on the release of a teen-pop EP which will feature a Brunanter rapper. HORTON11: • 15:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :I've recorded the first minute of OZOUS. It's pretty terrible, but I think that's probably to be expected. :P I'll try and upload soon. --Semyon 21:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm planning on recording Kem that lew is espavat though :o --OuWTB 12:12, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::You guys must be real brave trying to record something. I have lyrics and music (in my brain but couldn't record anything. Btw, what do you guys think of this? HORTON11: • 17:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm more towards the old-fashioned lyrics, so it's hard to give an opinion on that one :P --OuWTB 04:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well msot of the lyrics I have done has been for old music, so I thought it was good to branch out. HORTON11: • 15:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, it is noticeable :P --OuWTB 17:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well the beat to that last song I wrote is old-fashioned. it's basically this beat but only somewhat slower. HORTON11: • 15:51, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::So that's the music to the brain girl? :o --OuWTB 18:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Just the beat. HORTON11: • 18:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright :P --OuWTB 04:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC)